GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2
History Shortly before the True Guardian was completed, Strafe Lenardo approached the ELS and requested the remains of the 00 Raiser, which had been assimilated by the ELS during the ELS War. With vouching from Setsuna, the ELS agreed and separated themselves from the original wreckage. Strafe immediately began working on restoring and upgrading the legendary mobile suit. After it's completion the 00 Raiser was transferred to The Traveller before it's launch. Design 00 Raiser Restore was intended to be an emergency backup unit should the True Guardian fall in battle. As such it was designed to get the job done as fast as possible. Because of Ransac's skill behind the controls of the True Guardian, the 00 Raiser saw little time on the battlefield. The Gundam retained most of it's original abilities such as Trans Am Raiser, but due to the lack of two GN-Drives to use in a Twin Drive, Strafe was forced to modify it to utilize three GN-Drive Taus to compensate (Two in Twin Drive and one as a reserve drive). With upgrades in GN-Drive Taus, combined with a set of GN-Capacitors and GN-Scrubbers, this set up allowed the 00 Raiser to operate once again at it's full capability, albeit without the healing benefit of Trans Am Burst and with a limited operation time, though not nearly as limited as it's condenser variant. The 0 Raiser was modified to become a permanent attachment to the 00. This meant that the 0 Raiser couldn't operate separate from 00. This was done to reduce sortie time and to prevent the risk of someone successfully intercepting one or the other before a successful dock could take place. The Raiser System was largely removed due to the lack of a need to stabilize the Twin Drive, the only feature to remain being the Trans Am Raiser. Instead the Raiser System was replaced with a more current particle enhancement system similar to that utilized by the True Guardian and with a modern Quantum Teleport System. The frame and armor of the 00 Raiser was completely stripped and reconstructed using a E-Carbon/Regenium Composite hybrid. This new armor allowed the 00 Raiser greater maneuverability and maximized durability while also serving to increase GN-Particle utilization and transfer. Most of the original armaments of the 00 Raiser were carried over to the restored version. These would receive upgrades to bring them to modern standards. The GN-Sword 3 was replaced with two new GN-Sword 7 Kai's, a modified version of the GN-Sword 7. The GN-Sword 7, while resembling the earlier GN-Sword 3, was unique in that it could separate the blade from the rifle component and could be wielded in a manner similar to the GN-Sword 2 and GN-Great Sword, allowing a surprise switch in fighting style during combat. The sword could be easily reattached to the rifle component should it be necessary. When separated, the rifle component could still be utilized. When not in use, the GN-Sword 7 Kai was stored on the waist of the Gundam. To increase it's defensive capability, Strafe installed four shield bits onto the restored 00 Raiser. These bits could be utilized to form a protective barrier around the 00 Raiser or to enhance and focus the particle beams of the Gundam. The shield bits were able to serve as remote weapons, bombarding with beam fire or ramming the enemy in a manner similar to GN-Fangs or the Wing Bits of the Guardian series. For deployment, the 00 Raiser could be stored within Gadelaza as a support machine and launched at a moments notice. When docked, the 00 Raiser was recharged from the mobile armor and if needed could transfer it's Trans Am power directly into it. 00 Raiser was further modified to be able to switch control over a set of 10 of the Gadelaza's Wing Bits and allow temporary control from the Gundam, increasing it's lethality and lightening the load of the pilot(s) of the Gadelaza. Equipment Features Crossover 00 Raiser Restored was one of the units piloted by Ransac Strike and Heero Yuy to compensate for the temporary loss of the True Guardian and Wing Zero after the Battle of Ceres.